1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc storage case for storing discs, and more particularly to an improved disc storage case for storing discs having an information storage area, such as compact discs (CD), CD-ROMs and CD-RAMS.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, discs, such as compact discs (CD), CD-ROMs, and CD-RAMs, are stored and sold in a conventional disc storage case.
The conventional storage case used for storing these discs consists of a case body and a freely opening and closing lid that covers the top of the case body. In the center of the case body is formed a protuberance over which is placed the round positioning hole formed in the center of a disc.
When a disc is stored in such a disc storage case, the positioning hole of the disc is placed over the above-mentioned case body protuberance, the disc is secured on the protuberance, and the case body is closed with the lid to store a single disc in the case.
Further, for a disc storage case that stores a plurality of discs, a plurality of the above-mentioned case bodies each having a protuberance that supports a single disc are mutually joined. Each protuberance in the joined plurality of case bodies supports one disc, which is placed over the protuberance, so that the disc storage case can store a plurality of discs.
Storing a plurality of discs using the above-described conventional disc storage cases is disadvantageous, however, in that case bodies having protuberances for fitting and supporting the aforementioned individual discs must be prepared and joined together in a number equal to the number of the discs to be stored, with the result that such conventional disc storage cases involve using numerous parts and performing numerous manufacturing steps, and are therefore expensive.
Another drawback of the conventional disc storage case is that when a plurality of discs are loaded in the disc storage case or removed from the disc storage case, the number of lids that must be opened or closed is equal to the number of discs being loaded or removed, and each disc must be individually placed over the case body protuberance or individually removed from the case body protuberance, increasing the complexity of operations involved in the loading or removing a plurality of discs.